


A Song For Susan: Preserve Your Memories (They’re All That’s Left You)

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [27]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Melancholy, POV Susan Pevensie, Setting: The Last Battle, The Problem of Susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: Forcing yourself to forget, because you can’t bear to remember what you can no longer have, is not the same as simply forgetting.





	A Song For Susan: Preserve Your Memories (They’re All That’s Left You)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from _Old Friends/Bookends_ as sung by Simon  & Garfunkel. This is set after the train crash during _The Last Battle_. As always, any characters you recognise belong to C. S. Lewis.

_You’d never asked me yet_  
_If I ever could forget_  
_How the setting sun could turn the sky to flame._  
_Or if the gentle light_  
_From the moon and stars at night_  
_Clouds my memories and fills my heart with pain._

I remember all your names  
And the wild, free Narnian plains  
And there’s part of me that’s missing, now you’re gone;  
For it doesn’t feel quite real  
And I don’t know how to feel  
When you’ve left me here, and I am all alone.

_For I did not forget._  
_And it’s carried with me, yet,_  
_’Though Narnia is nothing but a name._  
_But they’re now for ever gone,_  
_And I am the only one;_  
_And there’s more to life than playing children’s games._

No, you hadn’t asked me yet  
If I ever did forget  
How the Narnian sun could turn the skies to flame;  
Or if the shining light  
Of its moon and stars at night  
Haunts my memories and fills my heart with pain.


End file.
